


Rest and Relaxation

by Testsubject24601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, canon x reader, dfab, everyone loves shiro especially the reader, genderless reader, i wrote most of this at night, mild choking, reader x canon, some mutual pining, this was a birthday gift lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testsubject24601/pseuds/Testsubject24601
Summary: You loving on Shiro cause god knows he needs it.There’s no plot here except for some exposition and then it goes right into the sexy fun times. I’m sorry mom, I’ve disappointed you.





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way before season 7 came out and the reader is a DFAB but I don’t use female pronouns (I think?) so it’s assumed the reader is gender less.
> 
> Also sorry for the blocks of text I posted this on my phone not from my computer cause I’m actually boo boo the fool

You hadn’t expected to be this far from home. Hell, you weren’t even supposed to be on a spaceship eons away from Earth! If your curious mind hadn’t run after those stupid boys you would’ve still been in the garrison. But you did suppose that this was an adventure on its own. After all you did share some good memories with these guys now.  
Lance was, of course, Lance. Hitting on you but playfully, he knew he wasn’t your type but it was strictly playful banter. You would reciprocate sometimes and make him flustered beyond belief. It was quite rewarding to see him blushing and stuttering for words. He would complain and say that it wasn’t fair, that you were more experienced than him. To which you would reply that if he didn’t try he wouldn’t get better. And he would pout.  
Keith was a sweetheart. You cherished him and his friendship. Of course, you two knew each other before being launched into the vast cosmos. You two were like siblings, you being the caring older sister and him being the younger appreciative brother. You two would spare often, testing each other and ensuring you both grew stronger. It was fun and it reminded you of old times back at the garrison.  
Hunk and Pidge were the ones who reassured and comforted you when you needed it. You would return the favor whenever they were stressed or missing Earth. You would assist Hunk in baking goo-cookies whenever he would allow it (all the time) and the two of you would eat the whole batch within minutes. Sometimes you would accompany Pidge in her science-y stuff. You would mainly observe her and what she was doing rather than ask her questions to try and understand whatever nonsense she was doing.  
Coran was… well Coran. Princess Allura was beautiful and strong. You admired her. Although her judgement of the Galrans seemed misplaced. You didn’t mention it. Hopefully she would figure it out sooner or later.  
Then there was Shiro. You were mystified by the man. At first you thought him an enigma; leader of the doomed Kerberos mission brought back to life by some lucky twist of fate. In short, he was a legend. And that was being modest. You had wanted to ask him what he experienced while being captured by the Galra empire but you had soon found out. With the loss of his arm he also suffered PTSD. You found yourself comforting him at those times. He would thank you in a rushed whisper. He didn’t like having his teammates see him like this. He would say a leader should be strong. You would tell him that he couldn’t be strong all the time and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of having low moments.  
He stared at you and in that moment he hugged you. You started at first, unsure of what to do. But you soon wrapped your arms around him and squeezed lightly. You nestled into the crook of his neck and it felt...right. A light blush dusted your cheeks as you pulled away. It had gotten late and you needed to get up early. You said your goodbyes and wished he would be alright for the night.  
The two of you had never slept better that night.

Whatever type of relationship the two of you had you made sure to keep it under wraps. You weren’t sure what to call it, he wasn’t either, but both of you knew there was something there. Subtle glances in his direction to find him staring at you first left you with butterflies in your stomach. The part that got you the most was the fact that he would keep staring at you. Until you would wave your hand or make a face at him. He would find himself blushing and shying away from your gaze.  
It wasn’t until the two of you were sparing did you actually mention something.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” You grunted as you dodged a left hook.  
“Talk about what?” Shiro backed up, preparing for your retaliation.  
“Well,” you started, aiming for his legs. You swept low and tried to trip him, he jumped over your leg and stepped away. “Whatever is… between us.” He let out a shaky breath and stood tall. He eyed you, not sure if you were using this as a distraction or actually asking.  
“If you want to talk about that I suggest we finish this quickly.” He retaliated with your previous sweep of the legs. You, caught off guard by how sudden he reacted, missed your opportunity to dodge and fell backwards. Shiro took the chance to grab your arm and pin it against your chest, while his metallic arm pinned your free hand above your head. Your breath caught in your throat and you bit your cheek to stifle any noises you could’ve made. Of all the things to do he had to go and do that.  
The dark haired man smiled and pulled away while holding a hand out to you. You grasped his hand and he pulled you up faster than expected. Stumbling over your feet you crashed into his chest. You apologized and risked a glance upwards. He was smiling that charming smile of his and you felt a heat wash over you.  
What was wrong with you? You couldn’t be feeling like this now! As much as you wanted to give in to him right then and there you had no idea how he felt! For all you knew he could very much detest the thought of you! That thought did have you biting your tongue in protest. There wasn’t a way in hell that he wouldn’t like you. At least as a friend… but you wanted to be more than friends. You decided that you would quell your feelings of lust (for the time being) to accurately express your feelings towards him.  
The two of you made your way to the showers but you stopped Shiro before he could walk to the male side. He looked you up and down before asking what was the matter.  
“You said we would talk… about us.”  
“Oh yes of course! I just thought you would prefer a shower first.”  
“The shower can wait.” Your mind began to wander as to how he would look in the shower… if the two of you would ever take a shower…  
You shook your head to clear your thoughts. They were too dangerous for such a heart to heart.  
“Well… Shiro ever since I ended up here with all of you guys… with you… I guess I realized that I feel certain ways about certain people and one of those people just happens to be… you.” You fumbled with your hands before looking him in the eye for some sort of sign. Right now he seemed to be registering what he had heard. The wait was agony, you felt as if a year had passed before you had got a reaction out of him. His cheeks reddened slightly and he blinked rapidly.  
“I’m glad you said something cause I didn’t know how much longer I could hold it in.” He began,  
“Hold what in?” Your eyebrow cocked in confusion.  
“This.” He lifted your chin and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. Caught by surprise you almost yelped in excitement. You felt him smile against your lips before he pulled away. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.”  
You stood there, dumbfounded. Had that just happened? Had that actually just happened?! Your eyes began to burn as you realized you hadn’t blinked since he pulled away. Shiro grew worried at your unresponsiveness. He thought that maybe it wasn’t a good kiss…? Maybe he was rusty after not getting any for who knows how long.  
“Hey… you alright?” He called your name and waved a hand in front of your face for any semblance of life. You blinked twice and smiled sweetly at him. He sighed and admitted he thought you had froze in time. He was going to move away before you grabbed him by the arm and smashed your lips to his. Your arms snaked their way around his neck to bring him closer. He was leaning down and the position soon became uncomfortable. He broke contact with you only for a second before he picked you up and moved you between him and the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist and locked your hands behind his neck once more.  
Then, you saw something in his eyes, a look of hunger and lust in its most raw form. You caught a devilish grin before he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He bit down, causing you to cry out, and sucked hard, sure to leave a mark the next day. The feeling drove you wild and your chest heaved with labored breaths. You fought the urge to moan but he was making it very difficult for you. And he was only kissing you! You couldn’t imagine what else was in store for you.  
“S-Shiro..” You gasped as he ran his tongue over the blossoming bruise. His eyes met yours then, and he looked ever so innocent. Like he didn’t know what he was doing. The audacity of this man.  
He reeled back with concern in his eyes. “Is this okay? Am I moving too fast…?” He searched your face for any sign of doubt. You shook your head with a gentle smile gracing your lips. Ever the cautious one.  
“No no, I just think we should probably go somewhere a bit more… private.” Your gaze led to the showers. He seemed to like your idea as he picked you up and carried you inside. There he plopped you down on a bench and you hastily went to remove his shirt. As much as you liked it on him you figured he would look better without it.  
You were right. He was chiseled, of course, and scarred. You held your breath and just observed him. Feeling shy, Shiro scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly.  
“Like what you see…?” He asked meekly. You met his averted gaze and nodded your reaffirmation. You placed your hands on his chest and dragged them down to his hips. Only then did you notice the beginnings of a happy trail. Characteristically, your mouth began to water. You fully intended to taste him. You wanted more than anything to make him moan and lose control.  
“Would it be okay if I tried something?” You gave him puppy dog eyes and he almost laughed. He replied with a sure but if you were uncomfortable at any moment you should tell him. You reassured his concern as you began to work at his pants. With only his boxers on Shiro was a blushing mess. You licked your lips at what you saw. Trying to conceal a half-hard on was not working in his favor considering how big he was. You wondered if he would even fit in your throat. Only one way to find out.  
You suddenly began to palm him through his boxers. He jerked forward and covered his mouth. He wanted, no, needed your touch and you were more than happy to give it to him. You continued your ministrations before kissing down his happy trail. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what was going to happen. You, of course had something else in mind. You wanted to tease him and possibly make him beg. As you hooked your fingers on his boxers you massaged his thighs with your thumbs. You kissed over the band of the boxers and stopped immediately on his length. His breath caught and you knew you were doing something right. Placing kisses along the outline of his hardening member you began to use your tongue.Shiro had half a mind to pull you away from him, shove his boxers down, and push his cock down your throat. But he couldn’t do that...yet. Instead, he rested a shaky hand on the back of your head in encouragement. You took that as permission to get to work.  
You removed his boxers and let his length spring free. Still not at full hardness but impressive nonetheless. You braced your hands on his thighs before licking a single stripe on the underside of his cock. You felt him shudder as you reached his tip, swirling your tongue around the slit and finally taking him into your mouth. Shiro, could have spent himself then and there. He knew better of course, but the sight of you with his cock in your mouth was almost too much to bear. You, who comforted him and reassured him. You, who had worked your way into his heart the way he thought would not be possible. You, who was now at his mercy to do with as he pleased. His heart felt as if it was going to burst with joy.  
“P-Please…” he breathed, head back in ecstasy. One of your hands moved to wrap around his base. You knew that no matter what you did you would not be able to take all of him. So you did your best to accommodate him. Stretching your jaw as much as you could you took him in. His girth was almost too much as you felt him touch the back of your throat. You had reached your hand and breathed deeply through your nose to allow yourself some comfort. Tears had already sprung to your eyes but you would be fine. Shiro kept his eyes glued onto you the whole time. The way his cock disappeared behind your lips was mesmerizing. The hot heat of your mouth and the gentle push of your tongue against his underside had him reeling.  
Then you began to suck and Shiro spent himself. He pushed you backwards with a firm hand. You released him with a pop and wiped the spittle off your chin.  
“What was that for…?” Maybe it wasn’t as good as he had thought? You kind of prided yourself on those skills though.  
“I didn’t want to, uh… come too soon. That was amazing though.” He gave you a bashful smile before squeezing your shoulder gently. “Why don’t I return the favor?” He urged you up to sit on the bench before gently spreading your legs. “Let’s get you out of these…” he pulled at your top and you happily obliged. Soon you were left in nothing but your sports bra and underwear. Shiro’s eyes raked down your body and you were sure his gaze left burning trails upon your skin. God, this man had you wrapped around his finger… and soon to be in more ways than one.  
“Tell me if you want me to do something different… okay?” His eyes met yours for the briefest of moments before he ran a finger along your already wet underwear. He chuckled before prodding the dampness, causing you to whine out. He hooked his fingers on the elastic of your panties and pulled them down. Now fully exposes to him, Shiro kisses both thighs, your navel, and the beginning of your mons. Your hips jutted upwards for more attention. One strong metal hand pushed your hips down, and you obeyed him but not without a wiggle or two. “Patience… you’ll get what you want, don’t worry.”  
And then he was licking you. Using that beautiful mouth of his to lap at your entrance. He all but hurried himself within you. His nose prodding your clit ever so slightly and in such a right way. You gasped his name as you felt a heat build in your core. He used his tongue to open you up. He fucked you that way for awhile, he wanted to hear you come undone and he was doing it in the perfect way. Sweaty palm grasped at his raven hair and you ground your hips on his face. He pulled back to insert a finger and that was your reckoning. He felt you clench around him and come in breathy moans.  
Once down from your high you realized rather quickly that he still needed to be taken care of. You stood on your shaky legs and moved to one of the shower stalls. Shiro watched, intrigued, as you placed your hands on the wall and bent over. That was a view he would treasure. You shot him a glance over your shoulder. Teasing, enticing, promising.  
He kept a hand stroking his cock as he approached you. Both of you were ready. The tip of him pressed against your entrance and you were left breathless once again. He glided it around, slicking himself with your juices. As he finally pressed into you you cried out his name in a long drawl. The fit was tight and uncomfortable at first. You wiggles your hips to accommodate him, lessen the strain. The Black Paladin leaned over, then, and kissed your shoulder and your neck. The movement was small, the action genuine. While kissing your neck, he held your middle and began to shallow thrusts. Slow and loving. Very cute on his part but not what you needed right now. You wanted to see him unleashed and bare. Raw emotion and lust is what you wanted to draw out from him.  
With one particularly strong thrust your breath hitches and you let loose a word that had Shiro stop.  
“Did you just say… daddy?” You felt embarrassed. Your cheeks burned with the heat of a thousand suns and you were about to turn around and apologize when you felt his metal hand press your shoulder. Hard. The older man looked down at your arched back. He let out a shaky breath as his flesh hand caressed your ass.  
“I’m sorry… I won’t-“  
“Say it. Again.” He commanded.  
“What…?”  
“Again! Say it again!” He pulled back and slammed into you with such force you almost lost your balance. This was the reaction you wanted. Steadying yourself you eyed him over your shoulder.  
“Fuck me, daddy.”  
Needless to say, he did exactly that. Needless to say, you were having the breath fucked out of you. He was snapping his hips at a bruising pace. You gasped with every thrust. Choking his name out in ragged moans was the only way you could express how good you felt. You grew louder as you felt your core tightening. He had set such a brutal pace you were sure to feel the effects later. You called him daddy again and felt his hand leave your hip and slap your ass. You jolted forward and yelped. The sudden sting was painful only for a moment. Then his hand came down again. You felt he was determined to make your bruise. Not that you would complain.  
“S-Shi...ro….!” Your legs began to weaken. He felt you grow slack and tightened his hold on your hips.  
“Hold… on.” He breathed. He pulled back and flipped you around. His hands gripped at your ass and you wrapped your legs around him. Now between him and the wall he was at a different angle and it felt amazing. You squirmed as he held still. Teasing you and holding you in place. Your gaze met his and was held there by the look in his eyes. Unbridled lust turned his eyes completely black. His breathing ragged and hot against your face. You felt the overwhelming need to kiss him so you did just that. Wrapping your hands around his neck you pulled him to you and locked lips. It was messy and animalistic. He bit your lip and pulled. Asking for permission but not needing any. You willingly opened your mouth and met his tongue. Sloppy kisses between shallow thrusts had you groaning into his kisses. He pulled away first and asked you for permission to do something.  
“Y-yes…” you didn’t know what he meant but you were sure you would like it either way. He hesitated at first then looked down to see you joined. He groaned as he thrust up into you, starting slowly first then picking up speed once more. He pinned you with his hips and brought one hand up to your neck and squeezed. Your mouth opened with a gasp and you felt your head begin to reel. Shiro started to thrust up harder. Hitting a spot inside of you causing you to lose what remaining breath you had.  
Your pussy ached with the need to come. A knot had been coiling itself tightly in your abdomen. You wanted nothing more than to have it released. Shiro released his hold enough for you to breathe but soon replaced the pressure on your windpipe. The lightheadedness you felt added to your pleasure. You let your head fall back against the tile and have into your lust.  
You shamelessly called out his name as you felt your impending orgasm. Shiro’s thrusts became erratic. His hips stuttered against yours. The heat spreading throughout your body and washed over you in a white wave. Your back arched off the tile and you held tight onto Shiro.  
“O-oh... fuck!” Shiro groaned and thrust two, three more times before releasing inside of you. The hot spurts of come gushing out of you.You were draped over him, hanging limply against him. You rested your head on his shoulder as he held you there. He pulled you against him and held on tight. You could feel his come dripping out of you as he settled you back down on the bench. You were too weak to stand, but that was expected by such a thorough fucking.  
“Are you alright? That wasn’t… too much was it…?” Shiro sat behind you and held your waist. You leaned back against him and shook your head. His body heat was comforting compared to the crisp air of the locker room.  
“It was perfect…” you sighed and held his arm embracing you. “But I think we should clean up before anyone comes looking for us.” You giggle and turned to face him. You gave him a peck on the lips before standing on your shaky legs. Shiro helped you move towards the showers.  
The rest of that night was spent wrapped around each other in his bunk. The two of you had never been more content. You were sure that whatever happened after this the two of you would face it together.


End file.
